


一树梨花压海棠 R18 01

by SakurahiRei



Category: allby
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform, allby - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：罗非x冯庸，互攻，把非非挪到小五的时间线里去了，年龄差大概十岁，小五双性，非非有点黑，pwp突然打炮，穴内异物，有点脏。





	一树梨花压海棠 R18 01

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：水仙互攻，pwp，OMC有  
> 配对：非冯（罗非x冯庸）互攻  
> 申明：泡沫幻影。

一树梨花压海棠 01

 

民国九年上元夜半，鹊南楼宇，歌舞升平。

楼里头的达官显贵、生脸熟面、莽夫雅客醉酒美人林、温柔乡；楼外头的车夫侍人不是点烟便是打瞌睡，聚在一块儿蹲在地上沾点青楼的光，凑合着老鸨端出的酒水汤饮，当是过了这元宵。那斜靠在门口轿车边的男人披了件深蓝色的大袄子，脑袋上扣只貂绒帽，手里攥盒烟，兴许是打算不抽尽兴不罢休；他面相一般，比公子哥儿们要黑一些，眉头上也有一两条不明显的疤痕，眉骨下嵌进眼窝的一双眼睛宛如两颗劣质玛瑙，无神且无魂；走近点儿才发现他大袄子里头稍微露出一点黄绿色——是个当兵的。

“秋秧欸，过来这边儿呗，你一个人杵那儿冷不？”

鹊南楼门口有条小河，古时候有人从隔街大河那边引过来的——大概就为了能在门口洗衣服——不说别的，倒真给这楼平添了分姿色。鹊南的刘姨上月找了个风水师傅来看地，不知听人讲了什么，隔天就带回了一群莺莺燕燕，隔壁早饭铺的调侃她带了一支中西生产队，光土生土长的不行，还得有些洋货。

就这会儿，刚说话那人和几哥俩儿蹲在小河桥墩子边上烧了堆火，摩拳擦掌地取暖，时不时还要跟旁人顶撞几下，外人看着当是要打架，场面甚是可笑。

“不冷，我等人呢。”被唤作秋秧的人把烟屁股扔到地上，轧在脚底来回碾了碾。他操着一口南方口音，字正腔圆，没特别浓重的方言味儿；从嘴巴里流出来的书香气与他那面相简直毫不相称。

“急什么呀，还早呢，到明天都不一定等得到！”那人抹了把脸，言语间从口中喷出的唾沫星子在火光下居然与点点星火相差无几。秋秧用余光打量了他一会儿，又向二楼露天的阳台瞅去，罢了跺跺脚，拖着缓慢的步子朝那群人走去，他每步之间好似藕断丝连。

“对了嘛。你看那楼里飘出来的白烟，就从没间断过，掺和着红的紫的光，妈了个巴子的，真当是个人间仙境了。”

男人在离他们半米的地方停了下来，他低头把下半张脸藏在领子里，闻言轻快地点了两下头。

“看到那红纱子没？”那人裹紧自己黑不溜秋的棉袄，两手夹在胳肢窝下，“那娘们从我这哥们店里头买去的，你猜猜几钱？”他哼哼冷笑两声，掏出手来，三指捏在一起，“就这点儿，这点儿。”

秋秧默不作声，鞋尖磨着地上的石子儿，复又抬头往二楼看去，眼睛明亮得似是能将戏子的唱腔都印进眼中。那人顺着他的视线向上看去——鹊南的二层又一圈向外搭出的阳台，木制栅栏扶手下接着同花色的凳子，靠南那边的空位上，刚好坐了个人。“怎么？那你家主子？”

“不是。”

“也是，看着也不像。”

秋秧假笑，他在冷风里打了个哆嗦，旁边那男人硬是扯着他的袖子管拉到火堆边。秋秧不得已，这才用正眼打量着他。这中年男人皮肤黑了些，像是田里的农民，包着颧骨的皮肤上毛糙得宛如一块鸡皮布，红褐色的小颗粒冻疮铺天盖地。他跟着那人一起蹲下身，伸手往跳动的火苗上压去，秋秧眯起眼，那一撮撮橙黄，时而像几个小人，时而像秋叶，也类似某晚别院里的烛光。

“怎么称呼？”他问。

“我？就叫阿幺吧。”

“好，阿幺，”秋秧从口袋里又摸出一根烟，夹在指间碰了碰火苗，“你听我讲个故事……”

 

罗先生单名非，刚从不列颠留洋回来，他年轻漂亮，样貌颇受小姐们喜欢，十里洋场，各地枝头上的莺莺燕燕，哪个不被折服？答没有。女人们喜欢他也不只但因为相貌，他身上飘溢的书香与绅士味，掺和了薄荷般的冷清与温水的柔和，恰到好处地撩拨着每个人。罗先生自己当然是不会自知的，他性格孤僻，虽有时同人亲热，却也不是畅所欲言无所不谈，那些小姐们茶余饭后津津乐道的八卦新闻，不足入耳。这些话偶然会被下人们听去，知情人一笑而过，不明白事理的，也当是下饭菜肴，嚼过就忘。

“秋秧，去门口取件来。”罗非穿着一身深色的丝绒睡袍，从男人手里拿过茶杯，面朝不大的落地窗，吩咐道。等到身后那人快出门时复又慢吞吞地安排：“今晚让家里的人都回小楼，就酉时吧。还有，在我面前别穿这一身了，我不喜欢，”他从抠着茶杯扣的手指中腾出一指向对方随意指了指，“你同我北上来，不是来打仗的。去吧。”

男人点了点头，转身消失在了黑乎乎的门廊中。罗非在家不爱开灯——更别说是在清晨——他常言道昏暗的光线更能令其安下心来理清思路。

什么思路？忘了说了，罗先生是名私家侦探，兼职局里的顾问。

那取来的包裹里是一张漆黑的唱片，和家里最小的脸盆差不多大，罗非点了香，将唱片往留声机上一放，凑合着不太清晰的戏声，过上了窑子里的生活。可他从不去青楼，也不会在大清早就听戏，更不要说将萨克斯束之高阁了。罗非躺进沙发里，深深吸了口烟，颧骨在烟雾中忽隐忽现：“这是什么？”他抖了抖包裹唱片的牛皮纸，仰起头看站在身后不远处的男人自问自答，“跌进情缸的纨绔子弟。‘听闻先生宠幸洋乐不轻易放手，借此北上远行，机会难得，不妨听一曲月跌楼阁‘。”他笑了两声，不太响，融进戏曲里倒有点应和的意味：“小孩。”

“月跌楼阁？”男人问。

罗非撒手任纸跌落：“《长恨歌》。”

 

罗先生的别院是有人替他安排的，因他不是个爱招摇过市的人，东家提前了半个月找人安置，家具不多，客人不喜欢屋内太过凌乱，一切要井井有条恰到好处；下人不可话多，也不能是哑巴，得知道什么时候该说、什么时候不该说；如果可能，若无大事，勿扰。于是罗先生带着局长安排的助手，十几个小时，从南到北。明面上散心，背地里办案。问为什么此行办事如此小心谨慎，他答一环扣一环，切忌打草惊蛇。

这晚酉时，酒席应酬刚结束，助手打发走了家里为数不多的几个下人，依照罗先生的习惯把客厅里的矮桌撤到了书房。又拿了地毯铺得满堂都是。

罗先生什么习惯？

那助手实在清楚得很，而正因为他心知肚明又从不乱说话，罗非才愿意让人跟着。

人在江湖走，哪有不湿鞋。这话换到情场也无差，如云美人不是不沾，只是不和胃口。

男人同罗非一起赴约酒宴，架不住东北人的好客热情，硬是一杯接着一杯，应接不暇；先生不好白酒，罢了便一股脑儿都推给好酒品的助手。于是他刚整理完厅内，眼前便一片黑，靠着墙壁直接倒在了隐蔽的角落。等再睁眼时，这屋内就不是他一个人了。

 

“冯公子，我不是个好说话的人，你明白？”罗非双手插在裤袋里，靠在墙边看刚进门的少年人。他梳在一边的头发此时终于似是倦了，卷曲着耷拉在额边，不难看，和着那张英俊中带些抑郁的脸，竟是让人觉得情色得露骨。

年轻人披着呢格子西装，起初正赏画，闻言才扭头看来。他眉眼如凛冬江水，冰冷却柔情，几番姿色同罗非有些神似。“冯庸，”他一耸肩，那西装外套便滑落到地毯上，落在他赤裸在外的足边，“那么生疏？难怪小姐们都说你高攀不起。”他笑眯眯地向对方走去，每一步都踩在他心跳拍子上：“不知道罗先生愿不愿意给我一个机会？”

罗非笑，他在对方就要和自己靠在一起时溜走了。他绕过贴上墙的人，从屋内消失，等再出现时，手上多了一盘水果。冯公子——冯庸——微微抬着头压住下唇，眯起眼睛打量罗非细长的手指，此时在昏暗的室内显得如此苍白无力，可捏起葡萄时却能让人浑身发烫。那脆弱的颗粒终于在指肚间被碾压成了一滩浆水，透明的果肉滑出果皮，瑟瑟发抖地粘住那双天作的手不肯松开。冯庸无师自通，当看见对方那双眼睛时，他就猜中了先生的小心思。少年人立即走上前去，扑通一声跌跪在地毯上，砸中了罗非的心，砸醒了无意留在屋内的第三个人。他笑了笑，伸长脖子含住对方被汁水浇灌过的手指，灵巧的舌在指节上打着转，玩腻了便整根吞入嘴中，一边学着淫秽交媾的模样吞咽，一边吸吮掉酸甜的果汁。

罗非轻生令其脱下衣物，他便慢悠悠地乖乖褪去所有掩盖。等到完全赤身裸体地暴露在他面前时，才吐出那几根手指，脸颊蹭过湿淋淋的皮肤，留下一道水痕。罗非蹲下身把盘子放到他身侧，一手把人推坐到地毯上，一手去撩拨他胸口茱萸，常年握笔的手指起了老茧，轧过脆弱的皮肤时引得对方浑身一颤，那段粉白的脖颈向后拉成长长一条，上下颤动的喉结惹人眼红。罗非凑上前去，脸几乎贴在他温热的胸口上，黑灯瞎火里，他难得装模作样地观察一件事物或人——冯庸的身子不完美，甚至说可能连同龄人的半分都不及，瘦弱而少肉，苍白而无魄力，可正是这么个普普通通的外壳，却能让人浑身燥热。罗非看见他肋骨边上的痣；隔空描摹他皮包的骨；过于纤细的腰际；一身狂骨，桀骜不羁，他看到哪，就将自己热呼呼的鼻吸留在哪，冯庸扭着身子，抵挡不住这来势凶猛的诱惑。

侦探抬眸扫了他一眼，了然人心急，便不由分说地吻上他小腹，故意避开半勃的性器，继而向下啄去。冯庸的呼吸愈发急促，他攥着地毯上的绒毛，大张双腿，腿侧的皮肉蹭着对方丝绒睡袍，充满暗示地微微挺胯。年少气盛，而立过后便很难再对普通常态流露真情实感，于是在干燥乏味的后半个人生里头，罗非头次觉得一江春水向心流，刹那连桃李都于冷冬绽放。他愣了下，方抬头向少年人望去，这一瞥，却无法再从对方湿漉漉的眼睛里看穿真相，捞着的只有永生难忘的满腹情欲。

“有多少人知道？”

冯庸哆嗦着的腿缠住他腰，此时此刻，他除了耳边嗡嗡耳鸣与水声之外，几乎再听不进别音。罗非了然，他眯眼捏起一颗葡萄，手往他下身探去，抵上藏在阴茎后的秘密。他听闻对方轻声呜咽，冰凉的果粒贴在两片湿润黏腻的大阴唇间，掺和着几缕情水，挤开内里，推开薄薄的一层黏膜直往里去，果肉将流淌在体内的水搅和得淅沥作响。冯庸扬起头颅，一声哭喊破口而出，脚趾蜷缩在一起，不知是因为下体的不适还是过多的快感。“你自己知道，“罗非抽出手指又摘下一颗葡萄，埋头重复刚才的动作，“我也知道……”言语间，男人按住对方想要合拢的腿，打量着不停收缩的阴户若有所思，“还有谁？”他又问。冯庸咬住唇摇了摇头。“我可有整整一串呢，”罗非提醒道，“你比别人多张嘴，我想大概也够吃。”言毕，欺身压过去，拎着那紫不溜秋的果子，二话不说，一个劲地往那年轻的身体里塞，不过一会儿，对方原本平坦的小腹竟是出现了一个小小的弧度。前面那张嘴汁水横流还不够，就连后面那道狭隘的缝都没放过。冯公子死死抓着罗非的睡衣，终于在他那手掌按住腹部时疼得喊出了声，面孔上眼泪汗水糊得到处都是，哑着声音卑微求饶。

罗非放过他，继而把人从地上抱起，安置在皮沙发上。他神色自若，实则早已发现无意昏睡在角落的助手，罢了也不去理睬男人宛若铜铃的眼珠子与惊异痴呆的神情，掐着少年人楚腰，挺身入乡。冯庸趴在沙发背上，身子不受控制地随身后人蛮横霸道的动作晃动，时而像是在马背上奔波，时而像是在泉水中流淌。他抬不起头，只得抵着自己的手臂，一下下成熟猛烈的撞击。那看似彬彬有礼的男人此时卸下了平日素来的儒雅，眼底只剩不破楼兰终不还的妄想与痴狂。他哭丧着脸叫唤着，猫儿似的啜泣，后穴里不但充斥着果肉与汁水，还被从女穴流出的淫液浇灌着。他觉得自己刚从水里出来，却又一不小心跌入果园，沾得满身是糖，黏黏腻腻之时复被人拥之入怀，狠命肏干。

“先、先生，罗先生——”

“我在。”

冯庸被人转过身来，他跌落进沙发里，穴里的葡萄跟着一起掉了几颗出来，在羊皮上打了几个滚，留下一道情色的痕迹。他看得脸颊发烫，一下抱过对方的身子，将脸埋入脖颈。“别停……求你了……”他小心翼翼地说，似蚊音入耳，却响彻虚无云霄。罗非撩开遮挡在眼前的卷发，喟叹声中再次捅进，只觉得缕缕芳华情丝拨人心弦撩之入骨，颠鸾倒凤，再梦醒方惊觉树已托月。

冯庸蜷缩在男人怀里，浑身筋挛着游荡在高潮余韵之中，他低头向下身看去，对方的性器仍然留在穴里，丝丝白浊钻过肉与肉间的罅隙流出体外，与后庭里的液体混杂在一起，淋的皮椅一片狼籍。他拿手肘戳了戳罗非，一张年轻的脸上春光还未平，后浪又推上前来，冯庸满脸坏笑，滑出对方怀抱，向边上一转将人压倒在地。他趁着年长者没来得及反应过来，从自己湿淋淋的身下抹了把水，涂抹在他紧致干涩的后穴处。“先生没开过吧？”冯庸没什么多余力气，只得趴在人后背上，一边喘，一边草草撸动了几下性器，龟头顶在湿滑的穴口，在他压抑而略显痛苦的音节中，肏了进去。

那之后他们又欢愉了多久他记不太清了，只知道冯公子做到一半没了力气，还是先生翻身坐在了他身上，自己一上一下动着才解了难。罗先生见他一半还捅在别人身子里，自己却先被撩拨得再临山顶到处喷水，一时半会儿又看红了眼，不顾他无伤大雅的抓挠，复入春江。

好一首，月跌楼阁——

 

秋秧掐灭了烟，倏地起身，他跺了跺脚，在冷风里打了个颤。

旁边几位俗人听得如痴若醉，到了最后仿佛见着了两只相互缠绵的空中凤鸟，留在脸上的只剩下惊愕与木然。

阿幺磕了两声，跟着一起起身，欲知后事。

秋秧将手插进袄子口袋里：“后来？”

他顿了顿，抬头朝鹊南望去，靠南的坐席上有人不知何时将视线从戏子身上撕下，将眼底一轮冷月化水，当头朝他身上浇下。奇怪的是，他倒没感受到刺骨的寒冷，反而被这五颜六色之中的惊鸿一瞥推进了暖炉。

即便过了今夜，柴便不会再烧。

“后来，”他回，“泡沫幻影，一夜春宵。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
